A Smile of a Villain
by Mysterious Moon-chan
Summary: Izuku had been born without a quirk. He always wanted to be a hero and he finally got to meet All might who he admired so much. He then asks if he could be one even if he didn't have a quirk... He didn't get the answer he wanted. Instead he said he couldn't be one. After hearing it his mind just broke and he could only feel anger. Now he wanted All Might to feel what he felt


NOTE: This is the first fan-fiction I've ever written so there might be some grammar errors and I'm sorry. And it also really sucks so I understand if you just want to skip it. But I do hope you enjoy the first chap of A Smile of a Villain!

SECOND NOTE: I had actually deleted the it the first time and you might be wondering why but it's because I felt like I should've improved it a bit more. I'm also really sorry about it. Oh and if you are wondering when the next chapter'll come out, I actually also don't know. Maybe a week from now or a month. If I feel like it, I'll post another chapter. I'm sorry but I really can't work under pressure of a weekly (or even monthly) schedule. Sorry *~*.

* * *

Since Izuku could remember, it has always been he, his mother and his father.

His mother was kind and loving. She was also really understanding even though she worried a lot about him. He sometimes looks up to her. She had always been home doing laundry, groceries and cleaning. After school was over, his mother would always listen to his stories about heroes he had heard about or even villains he had seen. It meant a lot to have somebody listening to him. It seemed like she was never tired and always kindly smiled to him. He loved her.

Unlike his father who wasn't home that often, because of work. When he did come home, he'd only stay for a few days until leaving for another week or so. Not having spent that much time with his father also caused to not really have that strong of a connection with him. He did love him though. He thought he was really cool and awesome like any other child would think of their father at that age. And his father also loved him.

When he was the age (4) he was supposed to show signs of having a quirk, but it had appeared he did not have one. He had always wanted to be a hero and hearing that he couldn't, broke his poor little heart. He did not know if he had to feel anger or sadness. Maybe at that time he noticed how unfair the world could be. It doesn't matter how much you want something, sometimes you really can't have it.

His mother felt guilty even though she did nothing. She always said how sorry she was. But those words weren't the once he wanted to hear. Didn't his mother understand? Every time she apologized he would feel like she was only pitying him. It made him sad.

His father though... he left. After a week he didn't return. After a month he didn't return. After 10 years... he didn't return. He left for good.

His mother never said why but he understood. It's his fault. If only he had been born with a quirk, would he have stayed?

He remembered hearing his mother cry for the first time. Listening to it somehow calmed him down. He also cried though not because sadness but of guilt. It's his fault, right? This is all his fault, right? Would his mother have been crying? Is it all his fault? Why is it all his fault?!

Not only did he not have a quirk, he also got bullied for not having one. Even his childhood friend, Kacchan, bullied him. He would never forget what he said that day:

"Hey, Deku, I know how you can get a quirk. Take a swan dive off a building and pray you'll get one in your next life!"

He had actually considered that for one second but when imagining how his mother would cry and it would, again, be all his fault, made him shove away those thoughts. He still had a little hope he could be a hero, just a little bit though.

While walking home a villain attacked him and his hero, All might, appeared. He could not believe it. Maybe... maybe he could ask him if he could be a hero...?

But before he could ask anything, the hero had already planned to leave and he had clung to his leg when he jumped. After landing on a building he finally mustered up all of his courage and asked it.

"Even if I don't have a quirk, can... can I become a hero?"

He had waited his whole live for an answer. He was so nervous, his hands were shaken. Finally he got an answer-

"It's not a bad dream... but you also have to consider what's realistic."

...

The hero he admired told him he had to think realistic. Of all people he thought that All Might would say it, but why! All might left but it felt like he had already been alone for a long time. In his eyes the world changed in a millisecond. Everything was darker and colder. Or maybe he just couldn't see how dark and cold his world had already been.

Why? Why didn't he just lie and say he could become one? Even a simple lie would've made him so happy... why?!

' _I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_ '  
"Noo! I don't need your pitting!"

' _What the hell can you do? You're Quirkless!_ '  
"That doesn't matter! I want to be a he-"

' _You? Become a hero? Haha, you gotta be kidding' me!_ '  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up-"

' _You should probably give it up._ '  
"..."

He felt his hands shaking of anger. Everyone is only pitting him! They never ever believed he could be one ... and maybe he, too, didn't believe it...

A hero... heroes save people, right? Then why didn't All Might save him? He is supposed to save him!

"Liar... liar... you're not a hero...!"

He felt a few tears rolling down his cheeks and angry he wipes it away while clutching his teeth.

He had been looking forward to this moment but now he hated it. He hated everything. Himself, his family, his school, this city and this whole world. But most of all he hated the person who first gave him a sprinkle of hope and right after destroyed it.

"I hate..." He bit his lip and could tasted a bit of iron in his mouth " ... I HATE YOU, ALL MIGHT!"

Why had he been admiring this person?! He doesn't remember anymore.

Why didn't anyone support him? Why was he the only person who had to go through so much?! All he asked for was to be a kind hero that saves people!

Nobody had ever said he could be a hero...!

At that moment it felt like he finally woke up from his 'dream world'.

This world... is dark. It had always been like this but he never noticed it. This cruel, cruel world with these cruel people. This world is far from saving worth.

And heroes? Heroes are failures. They don't do anything. They don't give people hope. They are fake. We only think they are good but really they are not.

After all, All Might didn't save him when he needed him the most. He wasn't the hero he admired so much. He was fake.

He walked a bit closer to the edge not intending to jump though. Looking down at all the people who pitied him, calmed him down.

And how about villains? Are villains good because they kill the bad people; heroes? Is this whole world maybe turned around?

How about instead of becoming a hero... become a villain?

Villains are the good people, right? They destroy all the heroes and the 'innocent' people.

Then he could fight against the number one hero, All Might. He had lived such a great life after all. Make him feel how it feels to live this life full of pity, sadness, anger and most of all jealousy.

He could feel his heart becoming darker and colder just like the world around him. A sinister grin appeared on his face. Maybe he had wanted to destroy All Might all this time but didn't know it. He had been really jealousy of how great of a life he lived. He isn't worth it.

Somehow... he wanted to destroy All Might's perfect life he could not have. A life he could only dream of.

Another step closer.

To destroy his happiness.

Is it selfish for him to think in such a way? He wanted All Might to feel even worse than him. Somebody he could look down on.

Another step closer.

Thinking about it made him feel a lot better. It hadn't been his fault but the world around him. He did nothing wrong. This world is too cruel and can only blame him.

It wasn't his fault.

The world's at fault.

His final step... into being a villain.

* * *

ANOTHER NOTE: Hi hi, kind of embarrassing to write it. I really tried my best and I do know I'm still a newbie at stuff like this -v-' so I'm sorry. Well, anyways, I love reading reviews so please leave one ^v^. Hope you enjoyed it :).


End file.
